Loves Blinding Kiss pt3
by Nikcorra
Summary: Well,once again,I'm continueing this,so enjoy!


Nagi sat on the couch as she set her feet on the coffee table, Dominic walked over to the couch as he sat down beside her, he gave her a cup of tea. Nagi grabbed it as she took a sip. Dominic took a sip of his, he than set the cup on the coffee table. Nagi held her cup with both of her hands. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her.  
"You feeling alright?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head as she took another sip of her drink.  
"You look tired" he spoke up.  
"I am…" she spoke up. Nagi took another sip of her tea, than set it on the coffee table.  
"How bad did you get hurt?" he asked.  
"I have a couple of scars that are still healing, and slight bruises still. I had a concussion…I had lost a lot of blood.." she spoke up. He looked at her for a few seconds.  
"I'm really sorry to hear what had happened" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head for a moment.  
"It's not your fault, you have no need to be sorry" she spoke up. Dominic than looked at her.  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear it happened" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head, she than stood up.  
"I'm going to bed…you can stay if you'd like…there's blankets in the cabinet over there" she pointed. Dominic looked at her, than looked to where she pointed, she walked over to the cot as she laid down, she laid on her side with her back facing Dominic. He looked around, he sighed as he leaned his head back closing his eyes. 

Dominic woke up the next morning asleep in the chair, he sat up as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He shook his head as he rubbed his face. Dominic turned his head as a beeping noise filled the room. He looked around, than looked at Nagi, she was still asleep on her side. The noise continued.  
Dominic stood up, as a hologram appeared.  
"Message Received" a voice spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow as he took a step back. Nagi slowly opened her eyes, she turned on her back as the beeping noise continued. Nagi sat up, she got out of bed as she stood up quickly.  
"Hide out the door" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"Just do it, is from Headquarters, and unless you want to get caught, let him see you" she spoke up. Dominic stepped back, than teleported out the room. She pressed the screen, as a man appeared facing her.   
"About time" the commander spoke up.  
"You're famous for waking me up" she spoke up as sat on the bed.  
"Yes, I guess I am, tell me, have you had any sight of him?" he asked Nagi shook her head. The commander arched an eyebrow.  
"Seriously, the monitors still say he's there" he spoke up. Nagi shrugged.   
"I've been here for about three to four days, and I haven't spotted him" she spoke up. He nodded his head.  
"Well, keep looking, he's still there" he spoke up.  
"Suppose your tracking devices are wrong" she spoke up. The commander looked at her for a moment.  
"I think not" he spoke up, than closed the hologram screen. Nagi sighed as she shook her head.  
"You can come in now" she spoke up. Dominic appeared in the room, he looked around.  
"Hmm…Boss?" he asked. Nagi looked at him.  
"I work for no one" she spoke up, she stood up as she looked around, she walked over as she grabbed her cloak off the floor near the end of the bed, she put it on, and tied it around her neck. Dominic looked at her for a second.  
"Going somewhere?" he asked. Nagi turned as she looked at him.  
"Yeah, I'm getting off this lousy planet" she spoke up. She leaned down as she grabbed her sword, and latched it on to her belt laying at her side.  
"Hmm…I suppose I'll see ya around?" he asked. Nagi looked at him.  
"What ever happened to me letting you follow me?" she asked. Dominic looked at her for a moment, than grinned a little.  
"I suppose we can still arrange that" he spoke up. They looked at each other for a moment, she grinned as she opened the door, she started walking as Dominic followed behind her.

Nagi appeared with Dominic beside her on the ship ken-ohki. Nagi walked over to the controls, she pressed a few buttons. Dominic looked around a little, he looked at Nagi stand there for a few moment, he smiled as he walked over to her, standing a few inches away from her. Nagi finished setting the new directions, she pressed a button as the controls disappeared. Nagi turned her head as she looked at Dominic for a few seconds, than turned around as a two chairs popped up. She sat down in one, as Dominic walked over and sat in the other one. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her, she rubbed the side of her face for a moment, than turned her head as she looked at Dominic. He smiled softly.  
"I'm kinda surprised you let me come with you" he spoke up. Nagi blinked.  
"Well, can you blame me?" she asked. Dominic smiled.  
"Hmmm, I know I could never be resisted" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head as she smiled. Dominic looked at her.  
"You need to smile more often, I like it when you smile" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him for a moment, her smiled faded slowly. They looked at each other for a few moments. Nagi blinked, she turned her head as she got re-sitchuated in the chair. Dominic looked at her as she did so.  
"You feeling alright?" he asked. Nagi looked at him. She nodded her head.  
"That's good" he spoke up. Dominic leaned back in his chair as she rested his hands behind his head.  
"So how long have you had Ken-ohki?" he asked.  
"For about six years" she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head.  
"Cabbit's are kinda hard to find" he spoke up. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him.  
"No, their not" she spoke up. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.  
"Their not?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"The moon" she spoke up.  
"I've heard that, but I didn't know if it was true or not" he spoke up. 

Nagi stood near the controls as she looked at the screens, they were reaching the planet Everwood. Dominic walked up to the side of her, he looked at her for a moment, than looked at the screen.  
"Ah, Everwood" he spoke up. It was silent for a few moments.  
"Any reason why we are coming here?" he asked.  
"To eat" she spoke up as she glanced at him. He smiled as he shook his head as he turned around. Suddenly the both of them jerked to the left side, throwing the both of them on the ground. Dominic landed on top of Nagi. Nagi and Dominic looked at each other in the eye for a few seconds, their lips about two inches away from each others. A screen popped up with Ken-ohki's face on it.  
"Cha-woo!" he spoke up. Dominic turned his head slightly, than he leaned to the side a little getting from on top of her.  
"What the hell was that?!" Nagi asked as she looked at the screen leaning up on her elbows.  
"Meow…" Ken-ohki spoke up.  
"Ugh, Damn those people, they didn't do any damage did they?" she asked.  
"Meow…" Nagi shook her head as she looked at Dominic close to her.  
"You alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall on you" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head as she sat up.  
"It's not your fault" she replied. Dominic sat up sitting beside her still. Another screen appeared. Nagi looked up, she narrowed her eyes.  
"We are so sorry….we were having…a talk, and my wife pushed me and I hit the controls" an man appeared, he looked like a Neko. Nagi shook her head as she stood up.  
"It's alright, just watch it next time, and keep you're arguments to yourselves" she spoke up. The man nodded his head, than the screen disappeared. Dominic stood up after her. Her looked at her, than to the planet as they docked the beacons.

(Alright this is all have right now, I will upload the rest later. I hope you all liked it, and please review, and if there are ant typos, please forgive them okies)


End file.
